


Just For the Both of Us

by Outerworldly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerworldly/pseuds/Outerworldly
Summary: Jumin and MC's second kiss





	Just For the Both of Us

 

 

 

You were finally away from all prying eyes, in this secluded room away from all noise and chaos outside. It was just Jumin and you. The peace you felt in this atmosphere was foreign, ever since joining the RFA it had been one thing after another and in the moments that Jumin was locking the doors behind him when everything was still and quiet you couldn’t help reflecting on everything that happened in shortly over the course of less than two weeks. 

You were amazed at how much life could change in that short of a time span, had someone told you that yours would have you might have laughed out loud at such an outlandish thought but then here you were living what had not even crossed through your mind once. 

Just a week back everything that was happening right now would have been inconceivable to your mind; ideas such a relationship, love and especially marriage had been concepts locked away far back in the back of your mind, all things you had never seen as being something you were the type of person fitted for… 

And yet, you’d fallen in love… as sudden as it was, but you couldn’t deny what your heart meant to make obvious and even more unbelievable to you, you were corresponded. 

The door clicked from the lock and Jumin turned to face you, you let out a small nervous breath. You were happy, excited and honestly, yes, even nervous. This felt like it was the first time you were alone with him, even though it wasn’t. But you supposed it’d be your first time alone with him in such an intimate moment, up to this point each moment of intimacy with him had been before an audience; Your first kiss with him had been in front of Sarah, not exactly what you had imagined and much less expected at the moment. His confession to your relationship, before the press and not to mention his wedding proposal to you would most likely make the cover of every magazine for the next month… 

You didn’t mind any of it, but that didn’t mean you didn’t want one of these special moments to be just for the both of you… away from all and just for the both of you know of and to carry into your memories well into your old age together. 

You’d seen him nervous, unsure and distressed before and he was obviously feeling all of the above at the moment as he awaited your response. He approached you, gently taking both your hands into his and bringing them up to his lips. He closed his eyes brushing a light kiss over the knuckles of your hands, slowly his eyes looked down at your eyes, eager for a response. 

“So, what do you say, Y/N? Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life by my side?” 

Your eyes welled up and you nodded slowly, afraid that this was a dream you’d soon wake up from. 

A light pink dusted over his cheeks and he chuckled in astonishment at your response as if for a second he had actually believed that you might have actually given him anything but a positive response. 

A moment of joy shared between both of you and only for the both of you. The room which had once been silent was now filled with a mix of laughs from the both of you as you leaped into his arms covering his face in kisses. 

He cupped your face gently in his hands and looked up at you with loving eyes, you had made him so happy but as happy as he was the only thing that could make him happier would be your kiss… it felt like it had been years ago since the first and last time he’d kissed you. 

He looked down at your lips, those adorable pink lips of yours. How he adored them. 

When he looked back up at you, the same trace of want lingered in your eyes, in the way you looked at him but he wanted to be sure. He’d promised you that, and he was a man of his word. 

“Y/N, can I kiss you?” 

Your affirmation came in a kiss, deep and it expressed longing love and desire. His arms wrapped around your waist bringing you closer to him.  ** _Now he was the happiest man alive._**

You held him tightly, memorizing every movement of his lips on yours, every touch of his hand, the sensation of his breathing. A moment for the two of you, and only for the two of you; one you’d take with you in your heart throughout your life and your old age. This was a moment you would never forget. 


End file.
